The Legend of John Shepard Book One
by Agent Scifi Maniac
Summary: Few have thought that aliens exist, but with the discovery of the Prothean ruins on a random planet, the Star League goes into a galaxy of things unimaginable...


Battletech: The Legend of John Sheppard; Book One: The Beginning

_A Battletech/ME cross_

_By Aaron Fox_

Prelude: Prelude to a new World… Earth Date: July 7th, 2750 Location: First Lord Residence, Office of the First Lord, Terra

First Lord Simon Cameron looked at the stack of 'paperwork' as he slowly worked through it. He sighed as he thought to himself, _"I need a vacation."_ But alas, his job as First Lord of the Star League was pretty much unending. They said being the First Lord is a marvel to behold, a once in a lifetime opportunity! Simon shook his head at that phrase that got him here; he simply hated being First Lord. If it wasn't for the politics, then it was the stacks of paperwork and bureaucracy that is really a buzz kill for this job, at least he can order the mapping of the Inner Sphere in his spare time.

He also noted that if he took the recommended (and justified) trip across important systems of the Inner Sphere he might be injured or otherwise incapacitated. He soon banished the thought of his slightly unstable and unprepared cousin ruling the Star League. If someone became his 'friend' he or she might simply manipulate the poor kid and… he quickly banished the thought and then he grabbed another stack of 'paperwork' and started on it when three Intelligence officers barged in, flashing their badges to the guards. "First Lord, we just got news from an expedition from the Periphery," stated the tall woman, a Lt. Sophie Neumann. Simon grabbed the pad and looked at it.

Clark Expedition Field Report SEND TO OFFICE OF THE FIRST LORD FIRST LORD EYES ONLY

_The SLS William Clark has discovered alien artifact [see picture A] of unknown origin while on mapping tour near Free Worlds League space. It is unknown how many of these artifacts are but we are already asking other mapping tours to keep report anything out of the ordinary. So far this is the only one we've discovered. Expect more to follow._

_Signed,_

_Commander Charles Adams, SLS William Clark_

_ATTACHED DOCUMENTATION: PDF Format_

Simon looked at the documentation. While somewhat low grade in holo-picture quality, something ticked in Simon's head that pretty much said 'beware' and 'be careful'… but then Simon dismissed it as his paranoia going off again. Being First Lord is many things, and trying to keep pretty much having to watch your back at all times when dealing with the many Periphery states who are backstabbing, stubborn, slightly brutish, dicks as well as the five other larger backstabbing, stubborn, deceptive, greedy dicks who lead the other Houses. This leads to some… problems.

The Star League always had an advantage over the various houses because of their technological superiority... and their better training. Yet the Houses had one thing and one thing only, quantity. While the SLDF has the SDS systems around important planets and bases all across the Inner Sphere, against a foe with superior numerical superiority... they wouldn't last too long but they would bleed the invaders dry. Simon always looked at the current designs with such… mixed feelings. On one hand they are pretty powerful, but on the other they're negligent in terms of missile defense. If Simon had his way, then all new designs would have point defense, no matter what… as his gut told him that from now on, things are going to be different for everyone.

SLS William Clark's system

The lightly armed jumpship SLS William Clark is a simple ship, a good 90% being made up of the KF drive core and associated systems with six drive collars, all inhabited by _Union_ and _Mule _class dropships, most of them not being used for their original function as transports but essentially mobile storage units. Only one carried anything resembling military hardware, and this is where elements of the Royal 331st were stationed. Usually a group of soldiers of the Royal Battalions aren't sent to the ass end of nowhere, but this company of mixed infantry (made up of conventional, jump, and motorized infantry units) is mostly made up of soldiers just out of basic. Then there are the twelve (three lances) of Wasp battlemechs and Stinger LAMs configured for recon work who were to help out scout out any planet they came across with the geologists, botanists, and other scientists (there's even a linguist and archeologist amongst the attached crew) who would do a more detailed analysis.

Corporal James 'Soap' Shepard looked at his fellow platoon mates and sighed. Nothing special, another babysitting job after the Union class dropship does some scans and goes in atmo and deploys a few drones for a more fine tuned investigation before landing. The technology of the Star League, and the rest of known space, is an oddity really. If a late twentieth century commander tried to fit in the twenty-eighth battlefield, he would commit suicide. For one, electronic and cyber warfare is pretty much ridiculous by pre-Age of War standards. Modern systems are specifically designed to 'burn' their way through, not to use some cheap trick to bypass such interference or practically isolate command systems to reduce infiltration. Two, armor is radically different from the humble infantry to armor to even Battlemechs and aircraft. Three, the difference in training between the two periods would certainly make all but the most capable and adaptive commanders break in mind and possibly in body.

Shepard heard the scuttlebutt, one of the long range probes discovered an alien 'monolith', an immense structure found in its own orbit (furthest from any planet in the system) and is radiating energy that the scientists never seen before. The only inhabitable planet, the fourth planet from its parent sun with 0.982g and geologically like Earth, only with more ocean and standard Earth-like atmosphere (just slightly higher in oxygen content). The commander of the [I] William Clark [/I] sent a message to Terra, the cradle of mankind, and stated to go directly to the First Lord, Simon Cameron, himself.

Then Shepard sat on one of the briefing room's chairs and waited until Major Charles Carter entered with the captain of the [I]William Clark[/I]. The holo-emitter went to life as the planet seemingly appeared in practically real life quality 3D. "This, men, is the planet of 'A982-243 IV'. According to the probe's brief fly by scan, its habitable to human life. You are to set down with the scientists at this location here," stated Major Carter as the holo-planet got a bright red dot, "Where signs of habitation are located, but it's hard to tell thanks to the lack of information provided. You are to secure the area and ensure the scientists' safety. Is that clear?" The remaining soldiers only nodded in agreement.

Then the Major went on the kit they're using, due to the majority of them being technically still right out of basic. Shepard didn't really give a hoot because he had been in the SLDF for five years and knew much about the Star League's arsenal from its laser rifles made by Mauser to the adaptive body armor they utilized for everyone. All come standard by being within the Star League Defense Force. After the briefing, the rookies and veterans walked towards the only SLDF standard dropship… and towards their query in the form of a planet…

Eight days later, A982-243 IV orbit

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're in orbit of the planet and are conducting surface scans. After these scans, you, as the first people to step on this planet; can agree on a name as we land. Thank you for choosing Star League Defense Starways, have a nice day," stated the dropship pilot in a casual tone. For something like this, although it's against regulation, everyone drops much of the formalities on these long term training runs, especially if it's escorting scientists on an exploration mission. Although formality is enforced, the commanders on these runs also know that their soldiers are human beings and as a result are better for morale during times of peace, well as peaceful as the Inner Sphere can get anyway…

A few hours later, the Union soon entered the atmosphere as it completed its scans. Everyone buckled up as they braced for reentry. "So Corporal, what are we going to name the planet?" asked a Private, a man by the name of Alexander Willams. "I don't know, although due to the ruins on the planet we might end up calling it Yavin after that planet in the Star Wars Revamp, but we'll have to explore it first before we do finally name it," stated Shepard. The others only nodded as the dropship, in the ballpark of an old Space Shuttle hanger, landed on the planet…


End file.
